My Geisha My Love
by Oona4
Summary: Escaping from her father and his plans for her future with a boy she hates. Bella finds herself at the dockside in Seattle. Stowing away on a container ship she winds up in Japan. Captured by the captain she is sold to a geisha house for the elite and wealthy.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal actions.

**My Geisha My Love**

**By: Oona4 **

**Beta'd by Greeneyes84**

**Banner by Arc Morpheus**

Summary:

Escaping from her father and his plans for her future with a boy she hates. Bella finds herself at the dockside in Seattle. Stowing away on a container ship she winds up in Japan. Captured by the captain she is sold to a geisha house for the elite and wealthy.

Prologue:

Edward Masen Volturi is sent to Japan to represent his family's interest there. Vampires have been out and involved in the world for the last 50 years. Their intelligence and power along with their wealth has made them major players in many companies. Wanting to wine and dine him, the KBZ or Ketsueki Banku Zaibatsu, a huge corporation providing vampires and others with a mix of animal, human, and artificial blood is making it possible for them to live and thrive amongst humans at last. Edward is there to secure a footing, to invest in this company and to acquire holdings for future resorts geared for vampires only in areas not hospitable to humans.

"The company sets him up in own private estate with a companion named Hakari or Radiant Light. She is a Geisha, unmarried, and trained from childhood in the art of pleasing a man, in music, dancing, and pillow service, which he has not asked for. He's captivated but doesn't believe what his heart and mind try to tell him. How will he feel when he finds out that this exotic woman is not what she appears and what will he do when he figures out he can't live without her?"

Chapter One Isabella:

Forks Washington Six Months Ago

"Bella!" get your butt down here now! Charlie Swan yelled at his only child. A child that had her mother survived the auto accident he would never have had custody of. Mean spirited and blaming Bella for her mother's departure from his grasp he took every opportunity to make her feel unwelcome in his life.

Bella now 17 and a beauty if there ever was one, was a shy book loving, peace loving girl. She gave him any trouble and for all intents and purposes was a virtual slave to him and his house. She was never allowed to go anywhere except the Reservation and his friend's Billy house. Jake, Billy's son, was a tyrant in the making and he had plans for little Bella. Plans that included a tribal wedding and many kids as soon as possible no matter what she dreamed of or wanted. Jake was determined to become the leader among his group of friends and Bella would make sure of that. She cooked like a chef, cleaned a house until it shined and from the look at her now adult body she would be a pleasure to have in his bed. The fact that she hated him, was repulsed by him didn't faze him, in fact it made for a better game. Taking her forcefully was the stuff his dreams were made of.

Coming down the stairs, she saw her dad was standing there fuming like always. "I called you girl, where were you?" tempted to tell him there were three rooms upstairs where would she be? She wisely said nothing.

"OK now tomorrow school is out for the holidays and you will be moving onto the Res. Time you learned what life will be like at the Black's house. I need a break and in fact I will be moving a lady friend in here tomorrow night" Charlie informed here not leaving any room for argument

Stunned by this news she kept her face impassive. She was shocked when his hand flew out and slapped her again. This was happening more and more, it was becoming a habit lately, no matter if she spoke or not.

"You'll learn respect girl, Jake will see to that" he turned and walked into the living room turning on the sports channel as loud as it would go. She made a plate for him and set it on the coffee table along with his beer. Now she was free to do whatever she liked as long as she was in reach when the game was over.

Going softly up the stairs she pulled out her duffle bag and threw the little clothes she owned into it. She changed into warm jeans, socks, and chucks and then she pulled the money she had been saving out of her sock drawer. Bella pulled on a flannel shirt over her tee and grabbed her hoodie; she didn't dare take a warm coat, every night she walked around the neighborhood and he knew her routine, if she took a warm jacket he would know something was up. She made sure to take her soap, shampoo, hygiene items and stuffing them in along with two paperbacks, her mom's picture, and her MP3 player, that still worked, she said goodbye to the awful house her mom and fled from when she was two years old.

Bella had been planning her escape for a while, what she didn't have planned was where she could go to get away from him. Charlie was a cop with all their resources and she knew that once he figured out that she ran away, he would come after her and she didn't dare think of what he would do to her, what Jake would do to her. Getting caught was not an option.

Coming back downstairs she hid the duffle outside the back door, telling her dad she was off on her walk. Grabbing an umbrella because it was drizzling like always, he told her to back in time to make his lunch tomorrow for work. Nodding and smiling a forced smile, Bella went out the front door. She walked a few feet then slipped along the side of the house to get her duffle and ran like hell down the road.

Jessica, a friend and classmate met her in her old car and knowing her fate, had offered to give her lift to a truck stop nearby. Arriving there they hugged and Bella watched her head back to her job at the diner hoping their ruse worked. Bella tried to relax for the next part, she was scared to get a ride from a stranger but what choice did she have? So she forced herself to suck it up walk to the line of trucks filling up and prayed she wouldn't get a pervert. There was a woman driver watching her walk up, concerned she asked "Young lady can I help you?"

She seemed sincere so Bella told her everything, she even showed her the latest bruises left by Jake when she told him "no" the other night. Sizing her up and knowing the girl needed help she said. "Alright Bella, my name is Marianne, how about you get in and go into the back area. I can get you to Seattle and then I need to pick up my loads there and head out"

"Thanks so much Marianne, it means so much" Bella told her in gratitude

By the time Charlie realized she hadn't come back it was past midnight. He had fallen asleep in his recliner like so many other nights since she came here looking just like her mother had years ago. He hated her, knew it was wrong but he did anyway. Figuring she had fallen again and was sitting along the road waiting for him to find her, he headed out to the cruiser. Two hours later and several phone calls to all her classmates, including Jessica who was still at work at the dinner; he knew she had bolted after all. Damn, Billy was going to be furious.

Marianne dropped Bella off and forced her to take twenty dollars and her home phone number. She watched as Bella walked away and prayed "Please God watch over that sweet girl. Help her to get far away and find a man strong enough to break her free of the chains that bind her here" Wiping her tears she headed to her loading area to begin another cross country trip.

The boys of the reservation, the ones gifted with the gene to phase into wolves, phased and headed in all directions and were hoping to catch her scent. They lost it along a mud soaked road so driven over there was no telling where she went or how. She might have been grabbed by a bear or picked up, hell she could have been anywhere. Charlie knew deep down she ran but where? She could have hitched-hiked to Seattle and in the morning he along with some of the pack would go there and search. The second I learned of this betrayal by her I phased and killed any small animals I could find. Phasing back I swore to my pack brothers she would pay.

Jake's POV: When I find her she will be so sorry. After I teach her a lesson with my belt I'll claim her and have her bonded to me by tribal laws before the sun sets. She'll never run again I swear to that.

Seattle Washington Dockyard's 5am

BPOV:

I can't believe I made it this far. Shoving Marianne's phone number and the twenty into my bra for safety, I headed down into the dockyard. Not knowing why because it's really a bad idea for a girl to be here alone before its light out; nonetheless I feel compelled to do so. After dodging the night watchman and going from shadow to shadow, I came across a container ship being loaded. There on a net covered pallet is a pile of wooded boxes with a hole in the center of the stack. Telling myself to not be a coward, I slid into the space just as the net began to rise in the air. Lucky for me I wasn't crushed as they lowered it inside the ship. I had a few minutes to find a safer place down there in a bigger less filled space. Here they had automobiles strapped down unto pallets. One was a minivan and the back tail gate was unlocked. I unscrewed the bulb from the door and crawled inside. It was big enough to live in and covered with a black tarp which would help to hide me more.

Soon enough I feel the ship moving and hear the tug boat sounds. Falling asleep I wake hours later to the rhythm of the deep sea. Hearing nothing in my area and fearing they have cameras I decide to wait awhile, but then my bladder demands I find a place to empty it. Glad I'm wearing black, I sneak out of my hiding spot and going slowly and feeling the walls, I come across a tiny bathroom for the crew I guess. Anyway I use it and then count the steps back to the van so I can find it again.

On my journey I come across a table with tools on it. There I take a flashlight and an unopened can of soda. Thrilled with my booty I make my way back to the van with no visitors or alarms going off. In my duffle I had placed two gallon zip lock bags one filled with cookies, crackers and candy from Charlie's stash I was never to touch but had to keep filled. The other was filled with pbj's that won't spoil.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Two Days Later I am out of food. Watching the crew and noticing their habits I decide to take a chance and find the kitchen. I have discovered a watch of sorts. Every four hours a crewman walks through the auto area as I call it. Sneaking out of the van I wait five minutes for the watch to go by, I hear the door shut to the cargo space. Waiting another five minutes I get out of the van and creep up to the door. Opening it quietly and slipping into the passage way I hear the watch going up the ladder out of the space. I start up the stairs as quiet as possible, once at the top I see another door; I crack it open and listen for any sounds. Hearing them talking about food and schedules, seems there are a few Americans on the crew. So now I know when to find the kitchen or galley as they call it.

Two hours later I once again leave my safe haven and head up again. Passing what I now know are the crews quarters. Hearing snores and coughs I pass it by. A few doors down I find the galley. Seeing no one there I fill my empty zip locks with bread, rolls, and crackers from plastic bins. Opening the fridge I see leftovers, roast beef, cheese slices, and wonder of wonders cake slices. Taking my booty down to the van I eat like a queen for another two days. Then I make another run in the middle of the night. Seeing a yummy looking meatloaf and roasted potatoes I take a bowl with me.

Angus, the cook POV:

I have been missing stores for three days now. One thing that is never allowed is to have a thief on board. After questioning the crew I know we have either a stow-a-way or a crook. Tonight was the last straw! I had saved my special meatloaf for the Captains lunch'. He loves cold meatloaf sandwiches and always has it on the fifth day out from port. So today there was none there. I made him something else he likes but tonight I'll catch the blighter or else! Waiting behind the door I'm almost asleep when I hear the door open. I can't believe it; someone is reaching into the fridge. Grabbing him I have my hand around his skinny neck and over his mouth. Turning him so I can hit him a good one, I see the terrified eyes of a girl! What in God's name is a girl doing here with all these men?

"Who the hell are you?" I demand.

"Belllla" she stammers and then burst into tears

I call the Captain and he comes down and seemed just as shocked as I am. After a few minutes she has told us everything. We stare at each other for a heartbeat and then the captain clears his throat.

"Young lady, you will be sleeping in the berthing next to me. I have the only key. Every day until we reach port you will work in this galley doing whatever Angus needs help with. This will help defray your cost of a ticket or passage. If not you can sit in our small jail cell" he told her leaving no room for argument. It was the best possible solution and the only way to keep her safe

"Yes Sir, I will help do anything I can. I had not other recourse but to run from them and my old life, I'm so sorry"

Walking back down with her to the van, we see how she was neat and clean. There is no mess at all. You would never know a person lived in it. Good, we won't get into trouble with the owners then. Watching her gather her few things I lead her up to a guest berthing on the Captain's level. "5am Bella, wear tennis shoes so you don't slip or fall" I left her there alone.

BPOV:

What a disaster, I was caught red handed. I have no idea what awaits me or what will happen when we dock in two days. Still this isn't bad, a small twin size bed mounted to the wall with a small attached "Head" as they call it, there's a shower, toilet, and sink. I got my first bath in ages, it was heavenly. Feeling cleaner and calmer, I hand wash a few items so I'll have clean clothes in the morning. Maybe I'll end up in a Japanese jail but I hope not.

The House of Everlasting Pleasure:

Bella was feeling better after a very long day of learning the cooking basics and scrubbing everything in sight. Tomorrow they would dock in Japan. What happened after that she shuddered to think about? Would they send her home? Would they throw her in Jail? Would the US Embassy get involved?

Sleeping soundly and awakening at 5am to help start breakfast for the crew she was surprised when the Captain knocked on her door just before she opened it to go to the Galley.

"Captain" Bella asked with more than a little fear. She was alone on a ship full of men.

"Miss Swan" He answered tightly. "We will be having the Harbor Master on board in three hours. I need you to stay out of sight to save us all any trouble with Customs"

"Where do you want me to go Captain?" she asked fearfully

"Angus will take you to a safe place and will come for you when we are docked" the Captain told her not wanting to have to hide her but didn't have a choice

"Yes Sir I will go where you want me to of course" she said sadly

He nodded and walked down the companionway towards the Captains Mess area.

After two hours and when everything was ship shape as they say. Angus told her to gather her things and meet him back in the forward hold where she had been hiding out.

He was there when she arrived with her duffle and coat. Motioning her to lead the way they entered the huge hold. All the cars were there and it seemed nothing had changed. She walked up to her "van" and just before turning to ask if she was to hide there, he stuck her with a needle. Seconds later she collapsed into his arms. He whistled and two crew men appeared one was very big and strong. They wrapped in her coat and placed both her duffle and her unconscious body in a wooden storage crate. This was then manhandled unto a pallet to be unloaded first.

Waking up hours later with a killer headache, she found herself in a cell and there was another girl in there with her. She introduced herself as Chouko and quickly got her some water and a wet cloth for her head. "Ssh little one I will explain what I can but you must be quiet, they will come and bad things will happen" she said softly

"Where am I?" Bella asked her voice still gruff from sleep and her memories hazy

"You are in The House of Everlasting Pleasure. It's a high end Geisha House and like me I think you did not come because you wanted too"

"Ohh, I was on a ship, they needed me to hide, and customs was coming. They drugged me" her memories were coming back quicker now

"I was sold to them by my father, he had too many daughters. My name is Chouko, it means butterfly"

"Oh I am Isabella but call me Bella Swan" Bella took her friends hands.

Chouko helped Bella adjust and even better she taught her to understand many Japanese words and customs. Along with all that she also taught Bella the art of the Tea Ceremony which Bella excelled in, she also taught her two simple but beautiful dances and most of all the make-up and hair techniques. After a month, the older lady who owned and operated the House came to inspect this foreign girl she had been forced to buy. Knowing that their clients would never accept anyone not Japanese, she was unsure of where to use her.

In fact she was determined to cast the beggar out into the streets, but when she entered the new "students" wing, she saw Bella with her hair and makeup done perfectly and she was performing a tea ceremony like a pro. She definitely looked and acted the part. Deciding then and there what she would tell anyone about this little treasure she watched the American girl every day.

Now after four more months she is going to cash in on Bella or Hakari as she was named because she brought laughter and lightness into the house. Too bad she had already sold her to her biggest client. Stalling him for two weeks, she sent Hakari to the Vampire to help her childhood friend and owner of KBZ. Getting paid millions of Yen didn't hurt either. She could not and would not allow herself to have feelings for the girls she trained in her house but letting Hakari go was hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by Greeneyes84

Chapter Two Edward:

High above the Pacific Ocean

EPOV:

It's been quite awhile since I flew this long. Usually it's to England or America. I was in Japan 200 years ago but only for a short while. I came by ship then of course and then left the same way.

Now I'm back to represent the Volturi agency and who are for all intents and purposes my family, in a huge investment. Vampires "came out" as they say; over 50 years ago and now we are old news. Just a curiosity to some and ignored by many, which is good for us.

We have power, money, good looks, and years of history behind us and the humans fear us, but they have made a pact of sort's none-the-less. We honor it by trying to find new ways to feed and please the humans in that aspect. Oh don't think we are less fearful as some fools do, we are not, in fact we are to be feared more, and they just don't know it yet.

As vampires, we own so much of the planet and if the humans knew then all hell would break loose. Now there is a company in Japan, a sinister company who thinks we are fools. They are the leaders in the ground breaking research that would provide my kind with new blood supplies. There is talk that they have combined human and animal with a synthetic formula which will be handy for a long trip such as a boat or plane or if a vampire is too busy to go out and hunt. Maybe even not hunt at all, just buy our food like everyone else? Not possible, we are creatures of habit and love the hunt, the chase and above all else, the taste. I for one have lived on animal most of my life but I would be willing to try the synthetic formula. Rumor has it that the synthetic stuff is supposed to taste like different things. Flavored blood who would have thought?

I am here to spend a month or so to find out everything I can about this company and then under the guise of friendship, if their product is all it's cracked up to be; we'll take it over without them knowing until it's ours. I have walked this earth for over 300 years. I was changed at the age of 23 by my father. I'm a man not a boy although I look younger. Caius Volturi is my real father and sire in our world. I am a Prince like many others. We do all the leg work and investigations for our fathers in Italy. I have never been mated, nor have I found "the one". My father tells me she will come so I might try the ladies here after all.

The company has arranged a house and garden for me along with a car and driver. It will be nice not to have to stay in a hotel with all those human smells for once. Blood may smell incredible but humans themselves and their food do not.

They know what I am and who I represent so there will be no need for games and pretending that I'm something I'm not. What they don't know is that I'm a mind reader and there will be no secrets at all. Well at least not for them. This company is corrupt according to rumors and I'm here to make sure that a possible deal will not be tainted by a possible sabotage. These men crave power and money and from what we hear, they will do anything to get it. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen.

Ah we are landing. Glad I brought the small Lear jet after all. What a pretty country so far, well what I have seen from the air anyway. When we landed and cleared customs we are finally able to park in a private hanger and I emerged making sure to fill my lungs with the scented air that I enjoyed the first time I was here.

The air was so different here than most places. The smell of flowers, cooking fish, perfumes, and incense filled my senses all at once. Wow! It was so different from Europe and a little overwhelming but I sensed that I might enjoy this month after all. Ah here is my welcoming committee and I decide that there is no need for them to know I understand Japanese, the driver will be speaking English only, and that suits me fine.

"Mr. Volturi" An older man bows to me and I nod back and smile.

"Yes it's me" I hold out my hand in acknowledgement and he shakes it and seems surprised by the coldness of it.

"Welcome to Japan, we have wonderful quarters for you Sir. Please join us in our limo for the ride to your house" he says motioning to the limo behind him. Hmm I see they brought out the big guns well that suits me just fine.

I enter and find three other men and we shake hands and for a few minutes silence is all there is. Then I ask questions about the country, the buildings, and temples I see. Soon they are talking and acting like we are old friends. Good let them relax and I'll get more information that way. Strong liquor is passed around in tiny cups. It won't affect me but I can see in their minds that they hope to get me drunk and maybe I'll let slip information they seek. Fat chance I can drink them under the table with far stronger stuff than this.

Finally after some time driving we arrive at a lovely house with a traditional garden and the hired help emerges and carries my bags inside. The men follow but have been told not to stay. "We can send a car to pick you up in the morning if you like" they offer sweetly

"No I have a driver I believe and will be there for the meeting at 8 a.m. Thank you for tonight it was very nice" I tell them not really wanting to spend more time with them then absolutely necessary. I bow to them in farewell and they do the same and they leave. Good riddance.

A small older woman welcomes me, shows me to my rooms and has a tray of food sent in to me. It contains rare meat and egg dishes, along with a wonderful old whiskey. So they know our diet, interesting. It seems like they have been doing their homework too after all.

"Thank you Mrs. Osaka" she is pleased and leaves me alone at last. When the house is quiet and all are asleep I slip out into the night.

Finding a dope dealer I have a nice meal more that's more my taste and then I decide to run for an hour to get the kinks out from sitting for so long on the plane. I return long before anyone wakes. I call home telling them all that has happened so far and we talk about the plans here and I ask about any news there as well. Then I do rest for awhile and allow my mind to ponder all I have seen.

8AM the next day:

Mr. Tanaka the CEO of Ketsueki Banku POV:

"So he acted normal for one of them?" I asked my men

"Yes sir" my servant and assistant Teiku replied nervously. Millions were riding in this contract and everything had to go off without a hitch.

"I have called the House of Everlasting Pleasure and they have assured me they have the perfect Geisha for us to use. She is a half breed, so their regular customers will not touch her. She apparently has been with them almost a year but learned all the techniques quickly and is a pleasure to listen too when she sings. I hope this will distract him enough so that we may learn things about his kind to use against them in the future" I told him

"A wise idea Sir" Teiku answered like the servant he was

"Ah here he comes, we will see how smart a Vampire really is" I told the rest of my men laughing

My secretary opened the door and we all turned around to see this new visitor. He was not what I was expecting. He was, well I'm sure what most women would call handsome with crazy hair the color of bronze and his pale skin. He smiled showing his sharp teeth and I swear he flashed his fangs. His eyes, are a very different color, not golden, not red, but something in between. All my senses are screaming danger. I resisted the urge to run and instead met him halfway and bowed in greeting and then we shook hands.

EPOV:

I arrived for my meeting a little before eight and was just in time to hear Mr. Tanaka talk about how they plan to learn my kind's secrets. Hmm interesting, I shall remember to discuss this with my family later. They might not like what they learn.

I meet the secretary at the front desk and she leads me to where the men are. Once I am introduced, I walk towards the one, who I assume is Mr. Tanaka since he is in the middle of this group. I don't have to be a mind reader to see that they are all quite nervous and Mr. Tanaka seems scared. I decided to get him back for his little thoughts on my kind earlier and I flashed my fangs quite quickly. I smirked as his heart rate galloped out of control and I could smell their fear.

I shake hands all around and then take a seat where my name is on the table. Everyone seems nervous looking at my unusual eyes which are a dark reddish amber color that miss nothing. I wonder how they would like me with red eyes. Which is what would have happened had I helped myself to another dealer or two. From what I can see in their minds, red eyes, is what they were expecting. Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen. It wouldn't happen on this trip, the family and I had decided that red eyes should never been seen during business and I would rather consume animals most of the time anyways.

"Mr. Volturi welcome to our Company. Can I offer you something to drink?" one of the men asked me

"I am fine at the moment Sir, please continue" I answered politely.

Two hours later I knew all their plans so far, including the little Geisha half breed as they called her. For some reason this bothered me, maybe because I too was different. Hakari or Radiant Light in English, interesting name at least. So she sings and can cook, might be nice to play house for a few days and put their minds at ease. Yes that is a good plan and I decided that I'll let it play out for now. Also they mentioned in their thoughts "_pillow_ _service_" they weren't paying for sex yet wanted to make sure she appealed to me. What would they do if her blood really appealed to me? Heading back to the house I decided to see what she was like and go from there.

Meeting Hakari:

Arriving finally, I made my way into the quiet interior. There was a pulled curtain covering the entrance to the Japanese style sitting room and I paused to look inside. It consisted of four beautiful carved wooden chairs placed around the room; there was a raised area in the back of the room that could be hidden by sliding paper doors. On this platform was a modern dining room set but at the base of the platform was a traditional long table three feet high and six feet long with four large satin cushions scattered around the table.

Kneeling on one of those cushions was the most delicate creature I had ever seen. She had a tray in front of her for making Cha which was a traditional tea as a welcome home for me I assumed. She was wearing a traditional kimono in a lovely green floral pattern with a deep pink obi around her waist and her hair was done up in a style used for over a 100 years and she wore the traditional white make-up with ruby red lips and dark eyeliner. She took my breath away.

Sensing my presence she looked up and our eyes held for a few heartbeats. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. It was overwhelming and so foreign to me that I was finding it hard to process it at all.

This was unsettling. I never had trouble thinking or reasoning in my long life before. She seemed to be unable to breathe at all. When she finally took a deep breath I was released from whatever hold she had on me and walked into the room towards her and watched as she stayed kneeling with her head bowed and her hands folded on her lap.

Sitting smoothly on a cushion across from her, I cleared my throat making her look up at me. When she raised her head she was looking at me through her dark lashes. I could see the faint blush beneath her white make-up and something stirred deep within me but I chose to ignore it.

"Good evening Hakari" I said to her as I sat

"Good evening Edwardsan" she replied sweetly making my dead heart stutter and again I chose to ignore it

Then she began the tea ceremony and I was riveted as I watched every step and totally impressed at how delicate and beautiful her hand movements were. I even made myself drink the small cup she served me.

Afterwards I rose and went to freshen up and when I returned she was sitting near a chair on a cushion waiting for me. She had her hands folded until I sat down in the chair next to her. Smiling up at me she waited for me to talk. So I questioned her about the house she lived in, how one became a geisha and many other things. I didn't care what we talked about; I just wanted to hear her voice. She told me the story about her being a half breed and why her features weren't perfect and lack of Japanese. Most of the clients at her house only allow pure breed Japanese Geisha's into their homes or lives. Since she was not pure bred she wasn't held in very high esteem as a Geisha.

After a few hours I sent her to bed. She protested at first stating that I was to retire first so I told her sternly "Little one, do as I ask now, you are my companion and if I understand correctly you do my bidding. So I'm telling you to go to bed now "she nodded and bowed and then left the room.

As soon as she was gone I called Italy and gave them my plan. They approved and agreed to all my suggestions as well. My brother Peter would begin buying up their stock discreetly tonight and soon enough Mr. Tanaka would be out of job and his evil ways put to rest.

Heading to my room and the wonderful huge bath, I stripped off my clothes about to step down into it when the door slid open and she was there dressed in a plain white kimono and barefoot, I watched enraptured as she slowly walked towards me

"Edwardsan, allow me to wash my master before sleeping tonight. You are very tense, and tomorrow is a big day" she said softly as she bowed her head and sat by the tub waiting for my answer

Motioning for me to sit on a stool located one step before entering the bath she poured warm water on me and washed me. Once clean I was allowed to enjoy the hot bath. She dropped her kimono and I saw that she was wearing a plain white two piece bathing suit underneath so she could enter the bath as well.

I was certainly surprised by this, probably more than I let on. I allowed her to massage my shoulders and neck as I relaxed on the bench running around the tub. When I was as she wanted me to be, relaxed and feeling like a million dollars, she shyly bowed and exited the tub waiting with a warm bath sheet for me for when I wanted to get out of the tub. I was still naked and not sure how comfortable I was with her seeing me naked but she waited with her head bowed and I knew it was her job, so sighing I left the tub and allowed her to wrap me up and tried to relax as she was rubbing me dry. There was no way she could not notice the effect she had on me, it was glaringly obvious, and I was sure that if I could blush, I would have.

Then she handed me my sleep pants I had taken with me earlier and then she bowed once more saying "Sleep well Master Edward" and she turned to clean up the bathroom.

Entering my room I saw she had turned down the bed, dimmed the lights, and had a glass of whiskey sitting on his night stand. My suit for tomorrow was hanging along with a nice tie she picked put on the closet door. A crisp white shirt hung beside it, and on the dresser were clean boxers and socks. My shoes were shined and sitting in front of the dresser. I could get used to this wonderful treatment.

When I knew she was asleep, I snuck into her room. Seeing on the dressers three wigs all made up on folding metal wig stands. Now I needed to know her true hair color. Splayed out on the pillow was the most beautiful brown with red highlight tresses I had ever seen. I thought she was stunning with the makeup on but without any makeup, well she was a beauty and not Japanese at all. She looked about sixteen and again the emotions hit me and again I ignored them. Deciding to just be nosy after all, I searched her closet and her possessions. I found a card from a female truck driver, a student ID from Forks High School made out to Isabella M. Swan and a folded $20.00 bill. Putting these back where she had them hidden in her cheap purse in the back of the closet. I saw no contacts or a case for them so her eyes must be that wonderful deep brown. Before leaving her room I sat on the floor and just inhaled her scent, her real scent without perfumes or makeup.

It was a good thing I was sitting down because the charge that went through me as I breathed in her scent would have knocked me over. "_So she is the one_" I thought, _I'll be damned_. This makes it more complicated now. As I rose to go to my room and ponder all these things she began to speak,

"Edward, take me with you, please take with you. I love you Edward" this in her normal voice deep and smooth like fine whiskey. There was absolutely no Japanese lilt to it at all. Not the soft melodious voice she uses now, they must have taught her that at the house she lives in. When I was sure she was not going to say another thing I left her room. Arriving at mine I laid for hours letting my mind work out a plan on what to do about my little doll.

Now there were long range plans to consider, why is she here? Has someone hurt her? If so how much and how soon can I deal with them? How can I get her out of here? And does she know what I really am? Not the romanticized version the press uses these days, and if so can she still feel the same way?

"Oh my Geisha, my love, I promise all will work out" I said silently into the darkness of the room as I heard her soft snores fill the darkness and then I let my mind rest completely. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Chapter Three: Negotiations

EPOV:

The next morning after resting more than I ever had, I emerged from my bedroom to the smell of meat cooking. Following the scent I soon found the kitchen. Hakari was grilling a steak on the stove; there at the table was a place setting for one. Strong Coffee was in a very masculine cup alongside my plate. Sitting down I enjoyed the scene in front of him. She was a delight to watch, turning she smiled at me, bringing me the rarest steak cooked to perfection for my kind. A cooked egg to go with the steak and whiskey based sauce for the steak. I praised her cooking and she smiled and returned to the kitchen.

'Hakari are you eating with me?" I asked her outright.

"No Edwardsan I have not cooked for myself, I will eat while you do business today"

"No Hakari today you will eat with me, and accompany me today. I need a guide and I can't think of a lovelier one" making her hang her head at me.

"Master Edward I don't think I am allowed to accompany you today. You will meet many important people today and they will not like me. I am not pure Edwardsan and I am Geisha, not respected by many today" She was not looking at me but at her hands as she answered me.

"Bring a plate and join me and we will discuss this Hakari" If she was to be my mate, she would need to learn who was in charge in the vampire world. Me, my little doll it always will be me.

She quickly made herself an egg and some toast with jam. Returning with a tea pot and one cup she sat across from me and ate while I did.

"Why won't they like you Hakari?"

"Master as a Geisha, many think we are trained whores and not worth much. But besides that I am half breed, worse than a foreigner. Forgive me Master I meant no offense".

"They will not dare say such thing today, and I am not human, isn't that worse than being a half breed? They fear me Hakari and you do not, why is that?"

'I know of other creatures that are immortal and some are good men and some are bad men. You, I feel are a good man".

"Tell me what these others are Hakari and how you know them?" I realized her mind was only clear to me now and then what is going on with that? Still it gave me a peacefulness I had never felt before.

"I cannot, I have said too much and will be punished when you leave for being so bold"

I will find out what she isn't telling me. I have to know if she is in danger at all.

"Put on a pretty kimono for me, we are going to spend the day together I insist"

She rose and went to change. I too went and put on the suit she had prepared for me last night. When I met her in the foyer she was beautiful in a pale blue floral kimono with red obi. Her hair was perfect and she had redone her face. Carrying an umbrella she smiled at me as I led the way, to the car. Telling the driver to go to the company first we sat side by side. I reached for her hand and was amazed how good it felt, and she never recoiled from my coldness one bit.

The KBZ Corporate Headquarters

Arriving earlier than they expected, we had the place in an uproar. Sitting in the lobby with Hakari at my side I enjoyed the chaos that ensued. Oh the looks we were getting, shock at seeing a real Vampire in the flesh. Surprise I was here at all and anger that she dared accompany me as well. This made me mad, but I tried to keep Hakari from knowing it. I was getting very protective of her and it was growing by the hour just how much she was becoming "mine". Something to ponder tonight while resting, I still had doubts she was the mate for me, but she could be turned and we could marry if we so desired. To be her forever companion sounded like a wonderful idea.

I wouldn't be the first son of Volturi to marry a human then change her. Many had and were living full lives with love they claimed. Three hundred years is a long time to be alone. If she was my mate then I would be a fool to throw her away. I must ask Peter or perhaps Jasper, last night what I felt was so different and so real. Why am I so afraid to let her in?

Watching her out of the corner of my eyes, I enjoyed her loveliness while I was waiting for them, to get all _hands on deck_. The nearest security guard was thinking she was a delight. She was sitting so sweetly with only here eyes moving. The only way I knew she was aware they were being watched and she didn't seem to like it at all.

"Master Edward" for the first time she spoke to me timidly and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Yes Hakari, what do you need?"

She was stunned I had asked her needs, and being so she bowed her head looking at the floor.

"Hakari" I said sharply "You will never look down when I speak to you again, you are as good as anyone here, and a damn sight better than most I believe" I took her chin in my hand and made her look up at me. She did and I saw the tears forming there. Never before had a human's tears mattered to me at all. I did not like the feeling one damn bit. Each tear tugged deep inside me.

"My dear no tears, tell me what you were going to say please"

"Only Edwardsan, that I would like to get you a coffee from over there, I see they have a welcome table with treats. It pleases me to serve you Master"

"Please do my Little Doll" She was blushing and with my improved eye sight I could tell but doubted anyone else could. I also noticed the faint bruising she had along both cheeks. Someone had been very rough with her. That made me very angry indeed. Someone I vowed to meet very soon.

Walking there with all the grace worthy of a princess she soon had a small tray prepared, coffee just as I liked it, a newspaper in English and wonders of wonders some rare treats made of raw fish and meats.

Carrying it to me she knelt down at my feet and sitting the tray on the marble floor she handed me my coffee never breaking eye contact with me as I took it from her.

"For you Edwardsan" she said softly.

"Thank You Hakari" I smiled at her.

Over her shoulder I saw other security guards leering at her saying very sexual things about her. I glared at them, but they were engrossed in their suggestions of what to do with her after I left for Italy. So when she bent down to prepare the treats for me on a clean cloth napkin. I allowed my fangs to drop just enough to scare the hell out of them and make them stop. Which they did, and quickly they headed to the other side of the lobby.

Looking down at her with just a bit of the fangs still showing I saw she was not terrified as they had been, only curious as to why I was suddenly angry.

"It's not you my dear, it's those idiots over there, they annoyed me, please don't be afraid"

She relaxed and fed me the pieces I wanted. Took my empty cup and retuned it all to the area for used dishes and trash. She settled next to me as the big bosses, came flying out of the elevators to greet me. They stopped dead seeing her. Rage on their faces, glaring at her. This just about pushed me over the edge, but for her sake I will behave for this meeting.

"Mr. Volturi we thought you would arrive later after resting from your long trip. Please allow us to finish our business today and you can enjoy whatever plans you seem to have made for today"

"Oh I am fine, we are fine really. Come Hakari, we are going up to the board room now"

I held out my hand and she took it shocking them all. By their thoughts I learned, _she was supposed to follow me and stay quiet. She was told to remember everything I said and did to tell them later. But that did not seem to be the case anymore. Is this creature a mesmerist? She was clearly not working for them anymore._

Hearing all that only hardened my resolve to take over this business for Vampires only. _Peter should have made a nice dent in their stocks today. As to their thinking she was going to betray him. Well my new friends she is mine in all ways. I may not see her memories yet, but I do see her thoughts right now and she is afraid of you and even more afraid __**for**__ me not of me. They will learn that she is worth more to me than this entire place._

I headed to the board with Hakari in tow right behind him. I pulled her along, like we were lovers already. That was something else I was going to remedy as soon as soon she was willing. Once done, I would buy her if I had to, for she was never going to be anyone else's. I had been with so many women over the years, but never felt more than lust at the time. But this little doll, so pretty like one of the dolls I saw in an airport gift shop yesterday, meant more than anyone ever had. Not understanding why that was, I only knew, that it was now a fact.

The board room was full of people but they managed to add another seat for Hakari right behind me.

"No, I want her over there by the window, she is too pretty to have behind me" I insisted.

"As you wish Mr. Volturi"

She was moved where I could look at her, not them staring at her. Also since her mind was open to me now for some reason I wanted to see her reactions to this meeting.

Taking my I-phone out and tapping a code to Peter, in seconds I was connected to him on a link no one could trace or listen in on. Every member of the Volturi family had been taught since childhood a code, a vampire code if you will, based on an ancient long forgotten tribal dialect. All communications of importance were only in this code. Peter began to send me all the dirt they found on every member of the board. Every dirty deal they had gotten away with over the years, and any gossip pertaining to today. All the skeletons every member had hidden away. I had it all by the time the CEO arrived and the meeting commenced.

Negotiations began.

Hakari

My master is an awesome negotiator, he is asking for far more than they are willing to give. But each time they oppose him, he brings up some deal of the past and they are shocked he has knowledge of it. I can't speak much Japanese but living here for almost seven months like a prisoner, I have learned to understand a lot.

I know my bill is high and I have no way to ever pay it off, but as I sit here I dream of belonging to my master for real. I was told he would not require Pillow Service because he didn't have sex with humans. But what I saw last night in the bathtub and the way he reacted to me makes me believe he is as much a man as these, no he is more much more. I would be honored to have him as my first. If I was honest with myself he would be forever the _only_ _one_ in my heart.

They think at the house I do not know they have sold me to a hated enemy in China, and I will never be seen here again. Others girls tell me Mr. Chang never keeps any of us for long and all end up dead in some Shanghai alley after a while. The men who frequent his house have very unusual tastes and you are better off dead then going there. Running away again doesn't seem to be possible here. I never want to see my dad or that devil Jake again, but I would like to see where Edward lives before I die. I wish I could become like him.

Jake was so full of crap, vampires are not demons or monsters. At least my Vampire isn't. It's those wolves of his that are devils. Shape shifters ha! Devils are a better name for them. Trying to force me to his slave and brood mare he is the evil one. I hate him and my father for his cruelty to me. My heart belongs to an Amber eyed stranger who everyone fears but I do not.

I look up and see Edward looking at me intently. Odd he seems to be listening to me golly I hope I didn't whisper that out loud. Bad enough I talk in my sleep. He would hate me if he knew I was only 17, well for one more week I am. A virgin as well, and no half breed at all. Can't believe the old hag who runs our house tells them all that so they don't know I am American. Not educated beyond my senior year in High School. But I read anything I can get my hands on. I take a peek at him as he haggles with them. Oh my heart sings to me, I don't fear him as they do. I only fear his leaving me behind. Please don't leave my Edwardsan.

EPOV:

My Heavens I can hear her today as clear as a bell. Sold her! I must deal with this business then I will deal with whoever thinks they own my little doll. She wants to be like me, when I heard that, the oddest feeling came over me. How can I explain it? Like my world tilted and suddenly everything fell into place. Is this what being mated feels like? I want to grab her and run, at the same time I want to claim her right here in front of everybody, which is odd as I will never allow that part of our lives to be made public. Then and this seems to be the most prominent feeling just now. I want to cradle her in my arms and tell her things I have never even thought before let alone said to anyone in all my years on this Earth. My Bella, okay its official I'm taken she is my Bella, my Geisha, my Love.

I get drug back into the debate going on at the table. Since they have no idea I can understand them, they are arguing freely and holding nothing back. I have schooled my face to look impassive and bored. But my eyes are seeing everything whether they know it or not. Just then I see a quick flash of light on my I-phone, too quick for humans to see, Peter has bought all the stock we can. It is time to end today's meeting.

"Gentlemen, I have much to consider tonight. Can we meet tomorrow after I have talked to my bosses? Tomorrow at 9am. Have contracts drawn up and we will finalize everything" I say this acting like they have me cornered and I must now break the news to my "bosses" in Italy. Thinking they have us at their advantage it's all smiles and handshakes now. Good have a nice night, it will be the last you have for awhile.

I stand and gesture to Hakari to come to me. She does as sweetly as a little doe, looking only at me. I hear the thoughts these men are having about her, if I didn't need them for another day I would end them all now.

Getting in the Elevator I hold her hand never saying a word. We exit the building and are soon in the car. Knowing the driver is also a spy for them I kiss her deeply then pull away.  
"My Hakari you were a joy to have with me today. Thank you for coming along"

"It is my pleasure to serve you Master Edward" She says shyly.

"Driver take us someplace nice, Hakari tell me a place you love to go or have always wanted to go"

She sits and thinks for a minute then her face lights up, "Edwardsan can we go to the Gardens? I have always wanted to see them. It would bring me such happiness to see them with you"

"Which one would you like, Hakari?"

"_KoishiKawa Karakeun Gardens_, very near here. Very old and full of pretty surprises"

Arriving there, she begins to tell me about this inner city landmark. Created for a Shogun family in the 1600s it has been maintained and loved ever since. Not on most tourists agenda's, mostly used by locals.

Walking together slowly through the lovely trees, we come upon the first of many delights, large beautiful koi fish swimming and waiting to be fed. I found I enjoyed taking pictures of her throughout the park. After a while we sat to enjoy the turtles being fed by some children.

"Hakari this is a wonderful place. Thank you for suggesting it today. I needed to get my mind of the KBZ and their games. Are you hungry? I would love some coffee"

"Master Edward there is a restaurant near the entrance; I saw it on the map. My House has a small stack of books in English. One of these is an old worn copy of a travel guide to Tokyo. I think I have read it twenty times, dreaming of seeing some of the places at least" She was looking at the beautiful trees with wonder on her face.

"Hakari I want to know about you, everything. Please tell me, it will not make a difference to me little doll. But it will ease my mind to know why you are here with me and how you got here in Japan".

"Edwardsan you cannot help me, but it's so nice to be asked. Come and we will get tea and coffee. I will tell you a story if you like"

Holding my hand she followed me as we walked to the restaurant. It was almost empty. Sitting near the big open door, we could enjoy the colors and sounds of both the park's serenity and the loud and happy screams from the tourist attraction nearby with its famed roller coasters.

When the drinks were delivered to us, Hakari waved the server away and fixed my coffee just my way, black with a hint of sugar. Then she poured her tea and settled back down across from me.

"Drink slowly Master Edward and I will tell you a story" She sat there staring past me into the park but I could tell her mind was thousands of miles away.

Hagoromo the Swan Maiden

"_Once Upon a Time there was a clumsy ugly duckling. Her mother loved her very much, and told her she would grow to be a beautiful Swan, Majestic and Regal. It was a story the little duckling loved to hear, so she told it a lot. Time passed and the duckling began to grow up just as the mother predicted. She even began to think she might be pretty one day._

_School was going well, she had a few dear friends and many admirers, but these she paid no heed to. She knew there was someone special out there, but she just didn't know where he was._

_One night her mother was killed coming home from the grocery in a head on collision. Now our young cygnet is sent far from her warm sunny home. Sent to a cold wet world, a cruel unhappy world, a world filled with monsters and demons. One she had never suspected existed._

_For you see even a Swan has a father. Hagoromo the Swan maiden had a father that was a bitter man. He hated her because his cruelty sent his beautiful Swan bride away forever. Soon our cygnet is a slave to all his whims and schemes. Before she can finish her schooling she overhears she is be married to a boy who would only hurt her. A cruel evil boy, an immortal monster hell bent on having the pretty young Swan as his slave forever. For this monster was a man who could slip into a giant wolf, he and the others of his kind were made to kill enemies of his Indian Tribe, another immortal known to man as the Cold Ones. Creatures so evil they had no right to exist according the wolves._

_Hating these men who would clip her wings and forever doom her to the darkest of lives, she flew into the night. With the help of kind strangers she ended up at the docks in a place called Seattle. Hiding in a bunch of boxes that were loaded on a ship bond for she knew not where, she was caught and sold to another tribe of cruel people. This time a woman who owned a house called the "House of Everlasting Pleasure" and she has been kept hidden from the world. Until she learned all she could and became useful to the woman's schemes. But in being taught, she found in herself a beauty she did not know she contained. A peace she never knew existed._

_In China there are many such houses older than time it seems. One such place is called "The Inn of Happiness" but the only one ever happy there are the men who frequent it. The cruelest of men frequent it. Never the poor sparrows that are forced to do their bidding no matter what type of bird they had been created to be. So this cygnet is destined to go there and to die there, never to grow to the Swan her fair mother prayed she would become. _

_The only bright spot in her young life is she has met another immortal from an ancient feared race. Imagine her delight to learn he is not evil but honorable, not ugly but beautiful, not cold in all the ways men can be cold, but warm with the strength to protect all he holds dear. _

_If our young cygnet was to be given a gift from the Gods who rule the universe she would not be sold to an Inn in China. But would be given to a man so Cold almost everyone fears his name, yet who she knows deep down is warmer than the Sun itself. Then and only then, would our young cygnet become Shiratori, a real Swan, a true Swan; she would be a creature of beauty and of elegance, something to be admired by all. He would forever look upon her as his creature of beauty, his only love._

_This is a dream worth dreaming, do you not agree Edwardsan?"_

She turned to look at me at last. Tears were falling from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any mistakes are mine in this chapter.

Chapter Four: Decisions

EPOV:

Her Fairy Tale had all been told with her looking out over the pond, and with her hands clasping and unclasping while she spoke. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Edwardsan now you know everything, except that Jake tried to rape me and I said no. He beat me up but that is all. I am still waiting for my true love, my strong black swan to rescue me and fly away with me to a place of safety. It does not have to be you my lovely Vampire, but forgive me if I dream that it is, in the days to come. I will have that piece of happiness to hold in my heart until I die. But my Master, if I could ask you anything, as a final wish, from you to me, when this week ends. May I ask that I not go to them a virgin? That I might have my first time with a man I trust and care for? He does not have to return these feelings to me. I know he has much wisdom, and has many more years of experience than me. Maybe he has even been with many women far more important than me. But I would beg him to consider what will be a short dalliance to him, will be forever to me. I would be honored to have been his lover for as many times as he desires until our days are over and his Hakari is no more"

She was crying softly by now, waiting for my reply, fearing my answer.

Stunned for one of few times in my life it takes me a second to process all this.

"Hakari my little doll, yes you may ask it of me and yes, I will honor your request".

She gasped and dares to look up at me, forgetting the tears as they slide down her face.

"Know this little one, that I too have feelings for a certain little cygnet with brown eyes. I do not know where this is leading, but I promise to be the one for you. We will decide when later tonight if that is alright with you Hakari. You have honored me by asking this of me My Geisha. And Hakari know this, it will not be just pillow service. This will mean much more than that"

I was standing close in front of her making sure she could see my eyes and I could see hers.

She threw herself at me and kissing me soundly, then realized we were in public and pulled away ashamed. Blushing furiously under her make-up, something I know she can feel but she has no idea I can see it too.

"Hakari never be ashamed to be seen loving me, do you hear me?" I asked her sternly holding her chin so she must look into my eyes. I held her glance until she blinked.

"Yes Master Edward, I understand and I am not ashamed to be seen with you, only that I might have embarrassed you just now"

"No my little doll you did not and you never will. Nothing you could do would cause me harm in any way" _Except reject me_ I thought to myself.

Taking her hand we finish walking through the entire gardens and see it all. As we approach the driver and car waiting for us, I caution her to speak little as he was a spy for the KBZ. Squeezing my hand was her response as we were very near the driver, now holding the door open for us. He gave her a very pointed look which she ignored, but I felt the fear shiver across her back as I helped into the car. I looked him in the eye, like I look at my prey and he stepped back clearly afraid of me. Good let him be, he is nothing to me. He will join a very short list if he makes her afraid again.

Returning to my house I tell Hakari she must rest for two hours. She protests but is swept up into my arms and I carry to her room, with her fussing the entire time. Placing her on her feet, I lead her to the bedside and make her sit. "Stop that this instant Hakari" I say loudly and she stops at once. Squatting down in front of her I say, as I take the sandals from her feet, rubbing her feet as I do. Something that stuns her into silence I must remember this.

"Little Doll, I too have a fairy tale of sorts to tell you later tonight. But I must hunt first my dear. To be with a human I must not be tempted by your blood sweetheart. While I am gone you will undress, bathe, and rest. Being with me means you will need your energy and I insist you rest. I believe tonight you will get your first lesson in being mine, don't be afraid I will not harm you. Do not worry sweetheart, we will do all you ask of me, but I must be strong enough not to be attracted to your blood. Understand me Hakari? I will be back as soon as I can. Rest now my little doll"

She kisses me gently and stands, when I turn to protest, she begins to take off her lovely outfit. Smiling at her I leave for my room. Changing into jeans, tee shirt and converse, I jump out the window and run into the city to hunt. My mind is already making plans, on how to fulfill her wishes tonight without harming either her or her opinion of me. Male Vampires are very possessive of their mates we are also very set on getting pleasure every time we mate. Sometimes the female is left behind in the process. I have no desire to be anything but a good lover to my little doll. Since she is new to this it must be slow and appealing to her. I do not want to get caught up and make her fear me; thereby, harming our sex life for months to come, until she would trust me again. Growls and sometimes even roars go hand in hand with pleasing each other. She is like a china doll my mother has at the Castle so delicate we boys were forbidden from touching it.

Since she called this Jake the wolf boy a monster I don't want to remind her of him in any way. No it must be as gentle as a lamb for my little doll the first couple of times. Edward you can do this, she is your other half there is nothing that can hurt her even her mate.

KBZ Security Room:

A greasy haired young man about twenty three is sitting at a desk watching a hidden camera. As the girl tells her companion goodbye he picks up the phone.

"Sir, he has just left for a hunt. I believe the last time he was gone an hour and a half. Yes, I see on the log that is correct. Should I give them the green light to pick up the girl now? Yes Sir, I will get it done. Thank you sir I hope you have a good night too"

Redialing the phone nearby he says into it "Get her now and make it fast and clean, you have an hour"

Hanging up he gives no thought to how he has just broken two hearts, and probably killed a young girl. All he can think about is the bonus he is getting from his boss tomorrow, and how many ladies he can wine and dine with it.

EPOV:

Make her mine, it should terrify me, but it doesn't. No my mind is settled on a course and it gives me peace. I found a drug dealer right away, now I am sitting on a small wall in a park calling home.

"Peter, glad I got you how are things going at your end?"

Peter tells me we have all but taken over and they won't know until tomorrow morning in the middle of our meeting. Then he drops a bombshell on me, they are in route to me as we speak. He along with our brother Jasper and our sister Alice, this will be interesting.

"Why Peter"

"Alice saw there is trouble and that you have found your mate but do not seem to know it. How is that Edward? Is she the one or not?"

"Yes Peter she is and I do know it now."

"What kind of trouble Peter?" I was already getting to my feet and preparing to run home to Hakari.

"They have been bugging the house Edward, and they have also kidnapped your mate"

I stopped and let out a roar that broke windows nearby. Dropping to my knees I hear Peter yelling at me on the phone.

"Edward it will be alright, we will have to find her, but Alice thinks we can. This Geisha is hard to read she says, but she feels she is already tied to you, does that make sense?"

"Yes Pete is does, when do you get here?"

"Bro we already are, we landed while I was talking to you Alice saw this. We hopped a plane, took Marcus's small fast one. Anyway I couldn't contact you at all, some sort of rays from the sun or some such thing, were blocking internet calls worldwide. We have a fast car and Jasper is driving even though Mario Andretti aka Alice insisted she drive instead! We'd like to live long enough to get to your house. Be there in Twenty minutes, we're here, so wait for us I mean it, don't make me pull the _older_ brother card Edward".

"Okay but they will know what it means to mess with us. I promise you that Pete, and Pete remember I'm older than you"

"Oh we know, they will see what Vamp's are truly like tomorrow, my brother, see you in a bit Old Man. And Edward I am lots meaner than you so there."

Hanging up I race home. Jumping in through my window the house is eerily quiet. I know she is gone and it's killing me. I swallow my venom and make plans on how to torture whoever is behind this betrayal. Closing my eyes I inhale as much of her scent as I can into my lungs. There is that feeling again, the deep tugging at my _heart_ I don't think I can live without her now.

I call her name like I don't know, and put on a good act of surprise, when I see her room tossed about and her things left behind. Somehow she has hidden one of her hair decorations. Oh My God it's a Swan pin. After her story today, this pin means everything to me, my sweet little swan. It was jammed under the mattress and there is a drop of her blood on it. That is how I found it by smelling her blood. My darling little doll was injured tonight. I will kill them all.

I hear the camera, odd never heard it before. Walking up to it I see it's been knocked slightly off kilter. I smile a very dangerous smile and drop my fangs fully as I rip it out of the hiding place behind a vase on her shelf. Let them ponder that if they dare. Imagining the face at the other end I allow myself a few moments to savor the delight of planning how I will make him or her suffer. It eases the ache her being gone has caused me. I am glad my siblings are here, it will keep me from falling into despair and losing my focus for finding them and getting control of the company.

"Do not fear my Hakari, I will find you darling, and they will pay" I send this out loud to the heavens in case anyone is listening after all. There is nothing I won't do to avenge my little doll, absolutely nothing. But I will not drain them, she will not see me with red eyes the first time we make love and I claim her as my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Warning: Vampire Revenge and Justice = Violence.

Beta'd by Greebeyes84

Chapter Five: Aftermath

"Edward" I hear Alice calling for me.

"Here Alice" I call back sitting on my darling's bed holding the crushed camera and her pin in my hands.

"Oh Edward" she calls and runs to me and I stand and catch her. My little sister in all ways, tiny and younger by 100 years, she too is Caius's "child" we all are the four of us. Peter and I have never found a mate but he hoped we would. I stopped hoping at all until a certain Japanese doll came into my life. Now the boys are here and I'm enveloped in a hug and growls when they too smell her blood on the pin. They both accept her as my mate as they inhale her scent and mark her as family in their brains and hearts. Now she has three protectors, well four if we count Alice. She too is breathing in her scent her eyes going black for a second or two. Then a smile appears on her lips "I love her already Edward" she hugs me again. I can't help but smile at that.

"Edward at least we can track her now with her scent on that" Jasper always the hunter and soldier declares and I see the determination in both my brother's eyes.

I tell them about the camera and the bugs. Peter puts his finger to his lips and Jazz and I talk about nonsense and home. Alice pulls a meter out of her purse and the two of them scan the entire house. While they find and destroy twenty other devices Jazz shares all the gossip of who is sleeping with who, and what fools did what while I was gone.

Then Jasper opens his laptop still telling me funny tales and brings up some odd looking program and I see from the description that this will read our phone via a USB and clean them of spy devices.

My phone has been messed with as was Hakari's which I found it under the bed; it was cracked but still readable.

When did they have access to my phone? The only time would have been while we were in my bath the other night. Damn it must have been someone on staff here. They were watching through the cameras and someone snuck in and tampered with it. I should have heard them but my little doll is all I was focused on and they knew it, damn, it's like a nest of vipers.

We plan all night while Alice tries to see where my Hakari has been taken. I show her the pictures on my phone of us at the Gardens. Nothing, she can see nothing. Around three in the morning and I have had enough and I run to the _House of Everlasting Pleasure_ and sneak in via a broken window. Hakari told me she was in the oldest wing of the house. I dashed towards it following a very weak trail of her sent. Right away I knew I was in the right spot; it was drafty and dirty and definitely not for the civilized and certainly not for my little doll.

I looked around and she was right; her room was the third on the left. She told me she shared it with her only friend Chouko. Slipping into the room silently, I see only one bed occupied, which must be Chouko. I check out the rest of the room before waking her up. There is Hakari's name on a travel book but all else is gone. The smells are almost gone as well. I hate this, another few days and it will be as if she was never here at all. I grab my hair in frustration and try to calm down when all I want to do is head down to KBZ and tear everyone apart until someone tells me where she is.

I hear the soft snores from the bed in the room and I smack myself for forgetting about the girl, maybe she will know something.

"Wake up Chouko" I say softly as I lightly shake her.

Her eyes open and then she bolts upright terrified of another in the room. She calms down suddenly but her eyes are brimming with surprise and I can see her looking at me with great interest.

"Are you…well…a vampire?" She has such a sweet voice with the same lilting manner Hakari uses

"Yes I am, are you Hakari's friend? Please tell me your name is Chouko" I plead

"Yes I am" she says back to me, smiling slightly.

"Where is she Chouko, where have they taken her?" I all but scream but whisper as to not alert others of my presence

"Oh Master Edward, the Chinese men came and took her. She was screaming for you for hours. They drugged her to keep her quiet. I hate them all. They said I was going there soon as well. I am not Japanese either" she sobbed and I could see in her mind that she wanted to help but was not match for the men that came

I turned the light on and there before me was a lovely girl about Hakari's age with light brown hair and blue eyes reminding me of the color of fine china.

"My mother was part Japanese and my father a sailor like Hakari's story but mine is real. Mom had only girls and five at that. She died last year and he sold me to this hellish place. My other sisters are all married. Edwardsan if you save her can you save me too? I promise I will be a good servant or whatever your family needs. Do not let me die in China please I beg of you" she sobbed

Thinking it over, I touch her hand surprised that she doesn't recoil at all and then it comes to me how lonely Peter is in this life. Taking a deep breath I say what has just occurred to me

"I have a brother who like me, is alone. Are you willing to take as good of care of him as Hakari does of me?" I ask knowing Peter may beat me to a pulp for setting him up

"Oh yes and Edward, her real name is Bella, Isabella Swan" she says

"Swan, yes she truly is my cygnet" I mutter to myself "Come grab what is important we are leaving here now" I tell her

She begins to look around the room softly crying and I'm not sure why

"What's wrong little butterfly?" Hakari told me what their names were in Japanese

"I can't believe they think you are monsters, you have given both of us hope at last" she sniffs through her sobs as she fills a duffle with things and then a tote with her wigs.

She then pulls on a kimono over her gown and slips on a pair of shoes. I take her hand telling her to be silent while I make sure to grab Hakari's travel book. When we reach the window I help her through it and out on the small ledge.

"Jump on my back, and hold on" I tell her as I take off like a rocket arriving at my house in minutes.

Alice was already there waiting for us outside "I saw this and have a bath drawn and a bedroom ready Edward" she told me

Thanking her I head into the house allowing Alice to play hostess but not before I turn to Chouko and say "This is my sister Alice, she will help you little one, do what she says, and we will talk in the morning"

She wipes her eyes and hugs me then takes Alice out stretched hand and walks away from me.

In the kitchen Peter and Jasper are there drinking coffee and making lists for tomorrow's meeting with KBZ. I sit down with a heavy sigh and my brothers give me a minute to get myself together. I have always been the level headed one, the calmer one and the one who really didn't care about things as long as we got results but Hakari…I mean Bella has turned my life around and I was finding it hard to function without her. Finally I'm able to calm down enough to tell them everything so far, even rescuing Chouko.

"Peter she is for you, a helper, a companion, whatever you need. Peter I saw a mind as sweet as my Hakari's" Peter looks at me for a long moment, then nods and says "Edward thank you, is she sleeping? Do you think we could look in on her for just a second?" I nod back to him and we make our way to her room

At her door Peter looks in then silently goes to her bedside. I watch as he takes a deep breath to fill his body with her scent to acclimate, much like I had also done. Also like me he is so overwhelmed with her essence he does drop to his knees. So we are both to be captivated by our little dolls. Good they will make excellent mates and being friends, and it also means they will always have someone they trust nearby. I knew she was right for him

"Edward, I can barely stand it, was it like this for you too?" he asks coming out of her room and I can see is visibly shaken by the fact that she is his mate

"Yeah Peter, exactly like that" I tell him softly and squeezing his shoulder

"We all sit together in the living area and plan tomorrow. Then we'll find my little doll if it's the last thing I ever do in this life.

KBZ Headquarters, the Next Morning

EPOV:

We tried to rest in the wee hours of the morning but it was a fruitless endeavor so we all got up and dressed for business. Alice insisted we dress in our best suits and shoes and designer watches. Honestly the girl had a shopping problem but she kept us in style and had for decades. Chouko wanted to come with us but we did not want those bastards to know we had her yet. She seemed to like Peter right away which was good for him as he needed her as much as I needed Hakari. She was such a pretty girl in the daylight, a definite improvement from the dank and dirty room I found her in. I was sure Alice had a little influence in what she wearing this morning and I was confident that Peter will be happy with her.

"Alice we need you to come with us. I want you to sit outside the board room and have our backs. Keep looking into the future and call to me, I'll see it in your mind if danger is coming" I told her

"Yes Edward, of course I will. Can I be a Vampire for once Jazz?" she asked sweetly batting her eyelashes and I laughed at his glare as he tried not to roll his eyes

"Yes darling today you can be the little demon we all know you keep hidden" he told her that smiling at her. She had loved Jasper from the time she was ten. Our parents never fought it knowing how rare true mates are. When Father changed her at 18 he allowed Jasper to add his venom as well so she would always be ours in every way. Two weeks after her change they were married in a Vampire ceremony by Uncle Marcus and marked as mates.

"Well then let me dress for the occasion". She zoomed off and returned five minutes later in a very fashionable pant suit with sexy spike heels and handbag. We all whistled at her and she beamed with pleasure. It was going to be a long day in Jasper's head today.

"Nothing like a comfortable pantsuit and spikes to kick some butt in!" she declared as we walked to the car and I laughed at my little sister's antics. She was a very sweet girl but mess with her or her family, well let's say I pity the one she gets her hands on.

The driver's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw I was not alone. Before he could hit the send button on his Bluetooth, Jazz had it broken in two.

"Now see here buddy" he growled scaring our _friend_ to death "You will do as we say or die right here right now" He dropped his fangs and our driver agreed to everything we said.

Arriving at the headquarters well before we were expected, we pulled into the underground parking lot and parked out of the security guards view, and then we knocked the driver out cold and laid him on the floor of the limo. It would be hours before her woke up.

Walking to the elevators we joked and acted like we didn't have a care in the world. Getting off on the executive floor fifteen minutes early, we sat and waited for the scramble to begin. It didn't take long for them all to come charging out of offices or off the elevators much like it had the day before. They all stopped short when they saw I was not alone and I chuckled so only my siblings would hear when Jasper treated Alice like a mistress saying "Now darling you sit right here and read a magazine, I expect you to stay here and wait for me, understand?"

I watched as Alice glared at him quickly but then nodded appearing every bit the obedient little woman. This was good, now they will ignore her totally as women don't seem to matter much to these men. These men won't matter much once I'm done with them.

Mr. Tanaka arrived with his toady Teiku and we all walked into the board room. Lucky for us it had no windows into the lobby and appeared to be sound proof. Everyone was staring at the three of us and I went to my place next to the head chair and Peter and Jasper took a stand at the other end between the door and the boardroom table where everyone was seated.

"Mr. Masen Volturi, I see you have brought re-enforcements today. He was laughing at us, well he did not know how right he was.

"Yes Mr. Tanaka, I have. May I introduce my bothers Jasper and Peter Whitlock Volturi"

I saw them trying to work out why we have different last names. I will not tell them that are for identity reasons only. We are really Caius's children, our mothers last names were Masen and Whitlock. Both died when we were young. Mine at my birth, he tried to change her but her heart gave out. That is why there is 150 years between Jasper and me. Their mother was killed when Peter was a small boy of four and Jazz was ten. She had been changed but a band of rouge vampires killed her coming home from a hunt. My father went nuts and hunted them all down. I was with him as well. Our mom's were not his wives but his mistress's. His wife Dory became our mom for intents and purposes. She raised us from birth and we love her dearly. Alice, he found as an orphan. She was an infant abandoned outside a church. He was hunting when he heard a baby cry when running by a little village on his way back to the castle; he stopped and fell in love with her on sight. Dory was so sad that she could never have children and loved us so much he knew she would welcome a little girl. Alice was and still is her baby.

He changed each of us when we were older and made the choice for ourselves. When he changed Alice she was thrilled to have his venom at last in her system and be theirs for real. Her love of Jasper was an added bonus in our family. But this was none of their business.

Peter and Jasper nodded when I introduced them and remained standing. Peter leaned on the door and Jasper closer to us against the wall. This for intimidation as well as a pre-caution. If there was trouble then they would move quickly throughout the room and take care of it.

Mr. Tanaka cleared his throat and began in his broken English to tell me what the terms were to be and I could take them or leave them. Then he sat back with a smug smile on his face.

I sat there for about two minutes letting them think I was taking their pitiful offer to heart. Glancing at Jazz I blinked my eyes giving him our signal that the game were about to begin and he gave a slight nod to indicate that they were ready.

I stood up and walked right up next to Mr. Tanaka's chair. In seconds I had his chair jammed into the corner. He was so startled that his hands were gripping the arms of it. Turning towards the room I announced "Sorry my friends but we are not taking your offer after all. You see you no longer own this company or any of its subsidiaries, because as of ten this morning, we three own it all" I looked around smiling as all hell broke loose

Men jumped up and began to accuse each other of treachery. Then Mr. Tanaka recovered from his shock and tried to get up from his chair but I shoved him back into it and dropped my fangs. Teiku called security and two men burst through the door. Alice has seen them running from Tanaka's nearby office and knew to let them in and no one else. Peter and Jazz grabbed them both draining them before our host's eyes. Silence followed this act. They made a big show of dropping the bodies and glared at each man there until they sat back down. From their minds I saw that they were all terrified. They had heard of our kind, seen them but never in action. They were scared out of their wits and I'm sure I smelt urine.

Turning to Mr. Tanaka I placed my hands on top of his and crushed them. When he was done screaming I asked him "Where is Hakari?" he refused to say so I went further up his arms and crushed some more bones. Twice I did this and I was just at his elbows when he looked at me with pure hate spitting out of his mouth.

"She is gone you devil, you will never find her" I let out a growl jumped behind his chair pushing it out into the room. I looked at each man there my fangs dripping with venom "I will begin with him and work my way around the room until someone tells me where my darling has gone. One of you know and if I don't get the answer here I will then move to your wives and children gentlemen" I growled loudly and my brothers followed suit, even going as far as crouching with their fangs showing and even I agreed that they looked absolutely scary as hell.

The men in the room were terrified now and I could hear their resolve melting away. Tanaka started to put up a brave front and puffed himself up as best he could as he ordered them in Japanese to resist the monsters. I saw this might work for him so I reached down and broke his neck, severing his head as well. Blood was everywhere but I had jumped back and it missed me. That did it. In a flash they all thought one name in the room. Mr. Santo, the Shipping and Distribution Vice President. Yes he would be the one shipping out "packages" Jasper saw where my eyes snapped to and had his teeth as the man's neck.

"No, please no, I promise to tell you everything" he yelled and pleaded and I noticed that the reek of urine was coming from him and I smiled devilishly as he shook with fright.

Jasper never moved an inch, but I did and was in front of him in a flash.

"She was put on board the _Morning Star which was b_ound for Shanghai six hours ago. The ship is far out to sea you devil. I read all he knew and nodded to Jazz who sunk his teeth into the bastard's neck and then slung him to the floor as we turned to the rest of the men in the room who were cowering in the corner. Using his cell phone I was able to have both the Harbor master and the Ship informed they had to return to port, they had left valuable cargo on the pier. Now there will be no questions when they dock in a couple of hours.

Peter then told them in perfect Japanese to sit down and shut up. I also told them in Japanese that they no longer had a job, company house, or car. Some minds were relieved that they would live and others were just ticked off that they had been tricked and already thinking of ways to get us back.

"Don't worry gentleman, we plan to take care of you" Peter sneered and the heartbeats increased in the room but they stopped shortly after we killed them all.

Once the last was drained we made sure to check that we were all blood free and then we stepped out the door.

"I'm coming Hakari, I'm coming my Bella" I whispered as I clutched my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by Greeneyes84 Violence warning.

Chapter Six: Rescue

Alice's POV:

I could hear it all inside that room. Good the devils deserved it all. I also was listening to their personal assistants all working not a hundred feet inside the glass doors to my right. They were on a lunch break and unlike their rotten bosses, they weren't well paid but did all the work the company had. To a man they seemed like decent honest workers and they were very loyal to the company but not their bosses. The secretaries, both male and female had been forced to perform many sexual acts to keep their jobs. Our little take over today will not be mourned by these nice people.

Jasper will be pleased that we won't have to recruit people who need to be taught. Since our father gave us cart blanch to take over and run this company for one year. We must get our new blood formula up and running so we can control it, not the humans trying to control us by our food supplies.

I made it look like I was jotting down items from the magazines they had there, but I was writing down names of people I had liked or could see would be assets for us. Four would have to go as I could tell they were not to be trusted as they were already plotting to sell us out to another company here in Tokyo that was just as evil as this one was.

Jasper, Peter, and Edward stepped from the room and I giggled as my Jazz smiled and kissed my cheek proclaiming loudly "Alice dear, we must go to our bank for the bonds Dad is sending, you wait right here for us darling we'll be back soon" Peter whispered at the same time.

"Alice keep them out of there, we are going to get Bella and return" I jumped up hugged him "Oh sure Jasper I am quite comfortable here, don't worry" I said just as loudly playing my part as the obedient mistress

Edward told me very fast that they had gotten the man in charge of shipping to recall the ship saying they had picked up the wrong cargo and it was still on the pier for them to take to China. Anyone listening would not be surprised when they turned around and re-entered the harbor. My brothers and husband would be there when it docked. They left and after a few minutes everyone settled down to normal business and I sat back once again and acted like I was engrossed with the magazines. I should be on television for this stuff!

One hour later three security guards came up acting all sweet, but I had seen that they were here to get into the conference room. Someone who I will find out late what their names are, called them because they were being nosy and had not seen anyone else leave the room.

As they approached me I stood and stretched. Yawning loudly and acting bored put off their defenses. I am tiny and like all men they think a tiny woman is not to be feared. Foolish humans, foolish men!

They approached me trying to appear macho and I made sure to make it look like they were going to hurt me which in turn boosted their egos and I mentally rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Miss, where did the men that you came in here with go?" the head officer I assumed asked gruffly

"To the bank, that's where they told me they were going" I said meekly trying to appear that if the men in front of me were intimidating when in truth I could snap all of their necks before they knew what was happening

"Please step aside miss, we need to check on something in the board room" they told me but I was standing in front of the door looking at them

"Oh they are all fine in there I'm sure, you don't have to worry" I said with a smile

"Move or we will arrest you" one of them snapped and I saw red as I glared at them

Before they could react I had the first one down with a broken neck, then I flew around and was on the second guard's back and drained him while his friend looked on in horror. He finally came to his senses and came at me with his stun gun and I broke him half. All of this took a few seconds and I was quite proud that I didn't ruin my clothes or my hair, our father and then Jasper taught me well. Jasper is the general of the guards for us and he and Peter train each one. They are feared among vampires the world over and they bare hundreds of scars from fighting battles in the Vampire Wars. They even killed the evil Maria who was trying to take over from Dad and our uncles but this was long before I was born. They believed that all the family should be trained to fight so my dad taught me at a young age and then Jazz taught me new some new tricks and how to handle newborns and vampires using my talents. My big sexy general!

Looking around I see the entire group behind the glass doors staring at me in shock. I walk to them and open the doors wide, propping them open with the blocks nearby and said "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm your new boss's wife. Now several of you will be promoted today and a few will be fired. The Volturi family now owns this and all the companies associated with it. Please sit down and refrain from using the telephone or computers. I could see some were debating on whether to take me seriously and the some others just stood there whispering. Well this would not do, so I dropped my fangs, they are not as large as a male's but still scary if you ask me and within minutes they did what I asked and I spent the next hour interviewing them and deciding where to place them.

After I interviewed everyone I had one employee I trusted call the head of security for that floor and ask for him to please come up about an issue with staff. When he arrived I pointed to the dead men and the board room.

"Mr. Kurosan I know you have dealt with many bodies and many dirty dealings for your old boss. You are not happy with this and I understand it has always bothered you. Will you clean up this mess for me? My husbands and brothers are now the owners and CEO's of this company and need this trash disposed of" I told him making sure to pout a little, works for my dad and husband

He looked around and even opened the door to the board room then he smiled at me, bowing to me he said "Mrs. Volturi, I will be most honored to help you dispose of this trash. I think that maybe we have had a horrid accident here today, the executive lunch room had a fire and the owner, the board and five security men all perished just hours after he sold the company to your family. You will have to pay the life insurance for these men but they will not be mourned by many. The cleaning crew will be here, and they are handpicked by me and know their place. Tonight all will clean and repaint and install new carpet or whatever you wish" He bowed to me waiting for my reaction and I couldn't help but smile. It was brilliant

I nodded "Yes I see I can leave this to your capable hands" I took both of his in mine and smiled at him

Now this man I liked a lot. He told me they had a decorating staff, so I called them up to an empty desk, this way I could watch the ones already here. A nice girl came up and brought swatch books and paint chips. I picked all new paint and carpets along with new wallpaper and then she asked me if I would like to add oriental art and screens they had stored because Mr. Tanaka wanted to look more Western. I told her that yes we would like to make this place a showcase with valuable works of ancient art displayed not stored in a closet; it was unheard of and completely unthinkable.

Now I just need to watch them and wait for my boys to return. I called Chouko to make sure she was alright and told her we would all be together soon.

Peter's POV:

Arriving at the docks, we had taken an hour to get here; the traffic is awful in this city. We had to find a new driver as ours was still passed out. We chose a car and driver from the shipping VP as he will not need a driver anymore. I liked him better especially when Edward told us that the driver hated the older man so that was why he chose him.

His name was Ben and we asked if he would like to be the new owner's driver. Of course he was thrilled and wasn't afraid of us at all which was a plus. He and his family lived in almost poverty so that the owners could live like kings. We will fix that and learn all he can tell us to make things run as smoothly as possible here to give us a foothold and a good reputation with the Japanese people.

He asked the harbor guards where the ship would be pulling in and once we got the location, we headed that way. Gads it was like watching paint dry, it takes the tugs forever to move these big ships. We could have swum out there and boarded her but decide it best to stand there as they tie up. Then we are up the gangplank and hitting our first brick wall. The watch does not want to allow us on board. Making sure we are not being watched I knock them both out and Jazz drags them off to the side while Edward heads to the officer's deck and we to the crews.

We hear them all trying to decide why they had to return so soon, it seems all the ones not on the main deck are here in the crews' mess. Good, this will make it easier for us. Walking in and dogging the hatch behind us, we are met with confused and angry faces. I glean what I can with my "Yoda" sense as Jazz calls it. Then because we are all fluent in several languages we grill them for all they will tell us. They deny she is aboard and in truth they may not know she is. Why let them know that you are smuggling females into China? Still we learn there are secret holds built into this ship that no custom official has ever found. They know of two that are filled with goodies being smuggled out of Japan. Making a mental note of their locations we realize these are awful men, they are used to trafficking in women, drugs, rapists and killers on the run, we will end them all.

Heading to the secret holds we encounter three more men and they are gone before they could even cry out. The first hold is built between two bulkheads and you get to it via the crews' quarters. One set of bunks moves to reveal a door. We find money, drugs and priceless art works which were stolen no doubt. Also, there are records of all the girls they have smuggled into China from Japan. Maybe these records will help Interpol find the missing girls, we hope so.

Now to scour the ship and get rid of the rats on board, the two leg kind. We didn't need them on ships we now own.

EPOV:

Finding the officers quarters was easy, they only had three aboard. The captain was the one I wanted. He was sitting at his desk trying to reach KBZ and find out why they had been ordered to turn around. I locked his door behind me as I entered, he didn't know I was there until he heard the lock click

"Who the hell are you?" He barked out at me

"The new owner of this ship, among other things" I replied calmly

"Fat chance mister" he was reaching for a weapon on his desk when I broke is his hand. Then I tied him to his desk chair and gagged him with a towel off his sink. He stared at me and I glared at him. I turned his monitor around and read what he was looking at. A manifest of everything on board, but no people listed.

"Where is the girl bound for Mr. Chang?" I ask politely

"Screw you" he garbled out around the gag. So I broke his other hand and smiled as he screamed in agony

"I will ask again, and then I will truly begin to hurt you" I sneered, losing my patience

He tried to kick me, so I dropped my fangs and smiled as his eyes went wide, his face paled and the smell of sweat broke on his brow. His heart raced and I relished the look of fear in his eyes.

He looked like he was ready to talk so I removed the gag as he coughed as said "What is she to you anyway? She's just another whore for Chang" Now I was beyond mad. I grabbed his head and let a little venom burn his face like acid holding his chest as he screamed and writhed in agony, the smell of burning flesh invading my senses. It was horrible but I kept it up, I would burn his whole body little by little as long as I found my little china doll

His screams didn't move me in the slightest, but his thoughts did. She was in a hidden compartment only the captain knew about. She was drugged and beat up, and he had plans for her, like so many others that never made it to China, but filled his special needs and were then dumped overboard for the sharks. They liked to bait the sharks with the screaming girls. It was a game for the entire crew and something he liked to watch. With a howl I made him suffer but not die, he finally passed out from the pain and I left him tied there alone.

The other two officers were in their mess drinking coffee and were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I saw one was honest and had no idea what a nightmare he had signed on to and was praying for a way out. He I spared after killing the other one. I turned to the one who I spared, he was shaking in fright. I read from his mind that he knew what I was and was just praying that I didn't kill him, he didn't want to die. I growled still angry but told him as calmly as I could "Now boy, I see you are a good man, if you wish to be Captain of this ship with a new crew then help me get my wife that they have kidnapped" and he nodded quickly saying

"Of course, I had no idea. Please sir I have only been aboard two days"

"Yes I know that Michael" I replied stunning him with my knowledge. He had a wife and a baby daughter at home and was terrified he would never see them again.

"You know what I am?" I growled at him

"Yes I see what you are, I thought you were just a myth but I understand I was wrong about that" he said softly looking down

"Good then you know I will destroy you if you try to keep me from finding _my wife_" In my heart she is that and I knew it would make it personal for him to help me find mine and maybe get home to his after all.

"Where do you think she is sir?" he asked me getting up to help as stepped over his dead ship mate with disgust

"Somewhere near here. The captain has access to a secret room. I thought it was off here, but I don't see any breaks in the walls" I said completely frustrated

"Oh wait, I don't know your name sir"

"Edward, I answered.

"I saw him last night, and he just disappeared while heading towards his cabin"

"Where?" I said a little too harshly

We went out to the passage way and he walked to where he seemed to disappear. I ran my hands over the bulk heads and then I heard screaming faintly, she was screaming my name and I was going mad with worry.

Peter and Jazz arrived and I told "Meet our new Captain" they all quickly made the introductions and then the three of us heard her crying out again.

"Stand back Captain" I said and then we began to pull the metal walls apart. A terrible screeching sounded as we ripped pieces of the walls apart. As soon as they were opened I saw the frame of a hidden door.

"Stop I see it" I yelled

We concentrated on that spot and soon had that door ripped off. There, tied to a bunk was my little doll. She was battered, scratched and I could smell the drugs in her system. She was fighting them off, trying to come to the surface. Another yell of my name then we had her untied and in my arms.

"Hakari my darling" I said over and over as we ran through the passageways to the dock. "Captain Douglas, we will have a new crew here in a couple of hours. I want to come back and deal with the old captain so stay away from his quarters for now. A cleaning crew will arrive to dispose of the trash. Can you stay in your area until we return?" I asked him

"Yes sirs I can" He pulled a barrier across the gangplank keeping people off the ship. We climbed into the limo and drove back to the KBZ. They had a complete hospital for employees and right now we needed one for my little doll.

We called Alice and she assured us that the doctor and staff would be waiting for us and a bed would be ready. I told her to send for Chouko to stay with Bella, she spoke Japanese and was Bella's friend.

"My beautiful little doll, my geisha, my love, no going back my darling girl, you are mine now and I'm never letting you go again." I told her softly hugging her to me as we fought the mid day traffic

When we pulled up, the doctor and two staff members were waiting with a gurney. We all hurried into the building following the doctor. Getting her undressed, which I insisted Alice and I do only, it didn't take long for them to see she was dehydrated, covered in scratches and bruises. There was nothing broken which was a relief to me and the doctors told me that the scumbags had not touched her. She would need a few hours of sleep with oxygen just in case and plenty of fluids but she would make a full recovery. Sweet Chouko arrived in a kimono but not made up at all. Her pretty hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was determined to be of help to her friend.

Rushing into the room she smiled at me and took Hakari's hand. "I am here Hakari do not fear, your Edward is here as well"

Then looking at me she said "Thank you Edward for saving us both, I can never repay my debt to you. May I stay here with her?"

I hugged her to me "Chouko you are her true friend, you will always be welcome wherever we are forever if you desire it" She started to cry "Oh Edward thank you" she was kissing my hands when Peter walked in, seeing her distress.

"Chouko what has happened? Are you alright?" he asked

She looked at him and I saw something go over her, like she was awaking from a bad dream. They stared at each other then he held his arms open for her and she ran to him crying her heart out while he held her.

"Little one I am here now, no one will harm either of you. If you feel what I do we will have the happiest of lives. Do you feel something already for me my dear?" he asked softly, hope evident in his voice

She pulled away and looked at him and then touching his face so tenderly she said "Yes Peter, I do feel a deep need to be with you. I am not afraid of what you are either like Hakari isn't of Edward. Please take me with you. I will do anything you desire me to, I just to stay with you" she pleaded

"Chouko, my sweet Angel that is an easy wish for me to grant for you. We will talk later when you both are ready to hear about us, but never be afraid, you are mine now, no one else's" My brother chuckled as he kissed her deeply and she kissed him back blushing

They both assured me that my Hakari would be fine and to go ahead and deal with the staff while she slept. She would be fine while they were there and I decided that I would deal with all of this quickly so I get back to my little china doll. She would never be alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Retribution **

A short chapter but I wanted it that way. **WARNING: Very Graphic Violence and Vampire revenge**. Don't read if this will bother you. **No Flames** **you have been warned**, skip ahead.

EPOV:

I was holding my darlings hand and stroking her hair. "Peter do you wish to accompany me or should I ask Jazz?" I said softly trying not to disturb my little doll

"I would like to stay here and with Alice's help get things rolling so we can go home tonight. I was thinking that it would be best to take Bella with us. We'll need to call dad and inform him of today's actions, in fact I think you should call him now Edward, he may be able to point us in the right direction for a crew and some help here" Peter suggested and I nodded in agreement

I picked up my cell and called my father,

"Hey Dad it's me. Yeah miss you too. Okay so we had some issues here. Everyone is fine day. You would be quite proud of Allie, she played the ditzy girlfriend beautifully. Our contacts were right dad; the men who ran this company were the foulest creatures. And they call us monsters" I sighed

"What happened son?" he asked and I could hear that he was worried so I told him all that had happened since we left. After nearly an hour of explaining everything, even Hakari and Chouko as well, he needed to know that I found my mate. He was quite happy but I could tell that what we had gone through bothered him a lot more than he led on. We ended the call and I made three more calls as per his orders before turning back to Peter.

"Okay so I talked to dad and he told me about this shipping magnet, he's like us and believe it or not was once a shogun here 400 years ago. Anyways apparently he is very reclusive but he is a good friend of uncle Aro's. Uncle put in a call and I just spoke to him, he is sending a trusted crew to the ship as we speak. He has contacted two other "_old souls_" here in Japan that will be arriving here tomorrow to help us get his turnover done the Japanese way. One has deep ties with two former warlords in China who are also like us and lives on the fringes of the world. Keeping a low profile, they are going to see that a certain house in Shanghai is no longer there after tomorrow and the "_sparrows_" who worked there are given their freedom and sent where ever they desire" I told my siblings

"Oh Edward that is perfect, what else did he say?" Peter asked me coming to sit in another chair and I grinned as he held Chouko on his lap.

"Well he and mom will be here tomorrow night; they wish to meet our Geishas for one thing and to visit with theses friends I just told you about. Then he says we are here for a year to get this place up and running so it will be ready to hand over to whoever we decide to appoint as CEO. In that time we are to change our ladies and train them to fit within our lifestyle" I added smiling. I definitely couldn't hide the fact that my little doll would be mine forever.

"Edward, they approved?" Peter gasped and I nodded

"That is such good news, I was worried but I can't, I wouldn't be able to" he muttered and I rubbed his shoulder letting him know silently that I knew. He wouldn't be able to give her up or leave her. I felt the same way about Hakari.

"Yes Pete, it's very good news" I told him softly and smiled as he looked longingly as Chouko with the same amount of emotion that I'm sure radiated in my eyes for Hakari

Jasper and Alice appeared and asked if they could talk to me outside. I reluctantly left Bella in Peter's hands and joined my siblings out in the hallway. "What's up?"I asked them

"Alice has found four who she says will betray us and I need you to read them ASAP. I will end them and add to the trash going out to sea" Jasper said and my blood boiled

"About that Jazz, can you knock them out? I have a little game I wish to play with the captain and a couple of live ones would help" I asked him

"Edward I'm coming with you, until we can trust these new crew members you are not going alone to that ship. Besides I like games too" Jasper smiled wickedly as his fangs dropped. We both knew what games we wished to play

"Alright then let's go meet the four and promote some others. It would be best to calm them down and begin our role as CEO's for a year. Dad and mom are coming tomorrow and I would like this place in ship shape and ready for him to see if possible. If the girls are up to it I would also like them to serve some tea. It's a beautiful ceremony and mom will love them doing it. Peter has his mate Jazz in case you missed it" I added and Alice was thrilled, I knew she would be.

"Doable brother, first off we deal with traitors then we promote within house. I think that it would be best to schedule a board meeting for noon tomorrow with a catered lunch. We will give rewards and raises to try and build trust between us and them. How does that sound?" Jasper stated.

"Perfect Jazz" we went to see the men Alice feared were a danger to us. Once I met them and read what was in their minds and of course what Jazz felt. Well we knew that they couldn't be trusted and that they needed to be eliminated. I looked at Jazz quickly and we each nodded to each other in agreement. Let the games begin!

I made sure my girl was well taken care of before I left. I might have given the doctor the idea that he would be well advised to make sure she was better when I returned. He was scared out of his wits and did not want to anger me. Wise man!

We took the company helicopter along with our guests out to the ship that was now heading back to sea. She did take on new cargo, a different crew and all the "Trash" from the building. Human trash anyway. Landing on the aft deck, we were greeted by her new Captain, who was pleased to see us again so soon.

"Are we in International Waters yet Captain?" I asked

"Yes Sir, we just crossed the line" he told me and I fought the urge to grin

"Well then let's slow down; in fact let's stop for just a few minutes. I understand the former Captain liked games involving sharks. I would like to let him play one more if you don't mind. Also it might be in your best interest to go to the bridge, that way you can say you never saw a thing" I suggested

"Sir, you gave me this ship to run and I intend to know everything that transpires on it. So no I think I'll stay. From what the first mate was bragging to me just before you appeared today, I was appalled they would do such a thing and on a regular basis for years. I say what goes around comes around sir" he said with so much conviction and I agreed that he could stay. He was going to make a great captain for us.

Introducing Jasper and the other guests, who were then grabbed by the crewmen and held. The captain sent for the former captain, who had to be carried to the deck. I asked if the trash we sent aboard could be dumped over the side and if there were indeed sharks about. Getting a yes to both, I ordered that they were given to do just that. All the bodies were dumped into the sea and I watched that in just a few minutes sharks were fighting over what was left.

The crew was in awe of us, they knew what was coming and had no ill feelings about it at all. I asked a sailor if he could rig a tackle for us and was told that he could and in a minute or two he had one ready.

All the while the four men and the now awake captain were staring at me. I nodded to Jasper and he tied the former captain up nice and neat and attached him to the tackle. Now he was screaming but I couldn't care less. This was also a lesson for every man here; _Screw with us and be prepared for what happens._ "Now we need to stimulate our sea friends Jazz what do you think?" I said loudly for all to hear

"I agree" and he threw the first two traitors into the melee below. They were soon gone and we threw in the other two screaming and fighting to no avail. Before this we had swung the captain over the side and dangled him just above the water line, just like he would do with those poor girls. He was pitching an awful fit. Just like he was going to do with my Hakari after he raped her. I had seen it in his mind and it took all my strength not to slit his throat and then dangle him in the water and then smile as the sharks leapt up and tore him piece by pathetic piece. I knew that was what would happen but I had to be patient.

We'd dip him and pull him out; three times he came up unharmed. The fourth time, he was missing parts of himself "Not so much fun when it's you is it?" I yelled over the side as we dipped him again and this time he was gone, the rope was bit clean through.

"Captain return to your course, we'll leave now and see you when you return next week" I said and he nodded and then saluted us while ushering the rest of the crew to their normal duties

We boarded the chopper and flew back to our family and real life. They would never forget what a Vampire was capable of now.

All I could think about on the trip back was it was supposed to be Hakari today not the Captain. Peter and I will be changing them very soon, I can't stand this worry over losing her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bringing Her Home**

**EPOV:**

Returning we met the new head of security that helped Alice today.

"Sirs we have rigged an accident to take place in two hours after you leave today. I hope it was not to forward of me to arrange for indigent bodies found today in the alleys and homeless areas to be brought here. They each died on the streets and their ashes would be thrown in a common grave. Now they will have a nice funeral and always be taken care of. It's kind of a nice irony if you will. The monsters were consumed by other monsters and the poor will get a nice place to finally rest. Since they will be burned beyond recognition, I of course being called first will identify them by these".

He held up a bag containing jewelry and IDs. I like him already, so did both of my brothers. "The wives will get their life insurance and go on with their lives. They will be given notice to leave the company homes, all of them have vacation homes to go to, so don't let that bother you at all. Our new board if you allow it will be able to have a nicer place to live in the company apartments. The CEO has a huge house that is ours as well. Oh and there four penthouses here for whoever desires it. Can I be of any more service before I go set up our accident?"

"No my new friend you are a loyal employee and I think a friend. Tomorrow our father and mother are coming to see our new company. Can you arrange a nice lunch for the staff and a meeting with everyone to assure them they have a job? Also we would like Ben as our driver and we like the stretch limo as well. Oh and we'll be keeping the house I am in for our family. It no longer belongs to the company. My sister has plans to meet with all female secretaries and receptionists so if you can arrange a large meeting room for that as well we thank you". I shook his hand and he bowed to me and left.

"Edward, Bella can go home now she is awake and asking for you". Alice called to me.

"Hakari my darling" I said as I glided into her room. She was sitting up looking around.

"Edwardsan, Master" she cried out. I held her as she sobbed and sobbed.

"I thought I was dreaming, you saved me my Edward, you found me"

"Yes my little doll I did" kissing her face and wiping her tears away.

"Come Angel let's get you home. We have much to discuss tonight".

"Are you sending me back to that house Edward?" she was crying again.

"Never little one do not fear, your friend is going to be with us too"

I lifted her up and carried followed by my family and Chouko to the new limo.

"Take us home please" I said as we were seated. She on my lap looking at everyone, I introduced us all to her. Chouko was sitting there next to Peter smiling at Hakari.

When we pulled into our driveway I felt Hakari begin to shake. "No worries my little doll, we are all here and you are safe now"

"Promise Edwardsan"

"Yes Hakari I promise"

I carried her into the house we went to her room leaving the others to fend for themselves. Sitting her on her bed I sat next to her.

"Hakari do you me like at all?"

"Yes Master Edward I more than like you, I love you" she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"That is very good little doll, as I love you too" I stood up and faced her.

She threw herself at me and I wrapped her legs around my waist, leaning against the wall, my hands holding her bottom. I kissed her until we both needed to come up for air.

"Now my love, tomorrow I would have you move into my room if it pleases you. As too what I you asked me at the Gardens yesterday, we will darling but not tonight and maybe not tomorrow"

I felt her sag at that with sadness.

"Stop that now! You have been roughed up and many things have happened in the last two days. I want you well and rested, you will need it. Do you understand what I am asking of you? Hakari I want you so badly but I can't endanger you at all. So we wait a couple of day's darling that's all. Meanwhile you move in with me and we learn about each other. Our likes and dislikes, what I expect of a mate and wife" That made her gasp and look up at me, she had her head on my chest before that. "Yes I said wife, one day I will ask you"

"You would want me in all ways Edwardsan?"

"Hakari I want you in every way you are, always will my little doll"

"Edwardsan I do not want to move in with tomorrow" I thought my heart was going to break into bits at that moment.

"I want to move in tonight"

At that I spun us around making her laugh.  
"As you wish my lady" I sat her down and called Alice.  
"Ali she is moving in with me tonight, will you help her do that? I am going to our room and make sure it's ready for her"

"Of course Edward, I'll start bringing her things in a minute"

"Edward, this is a good idea I see Uncle Aro and Pisa, along with Uncle Marcus and Didi, coming with mom and dad. We'll need the two extra bedrooms. Peter is moving Chouko as we speak too."

"Excellent then, ladies you will be busy tomorrow getting things ready here in the morning"

"Hakari, how do you want your things baby?" I asked her as I hung up her few items. She had so little mostly kimono's but a handful of other things. Alice will be taking them shopping this week.

When everything was in my room, Alice zoomed around and prepared Hakari's room for mom and dad. When it was as perfect as she could make it, she moved on to Chouko's room. Peter like me was moving her in before they mated to learn about each other and allow her to decide if she wanted our lifestyle after all.

"Hakari let's bathe the way we did the first night, only this time I want you to bathe with me and let me take care of you like you did to me"

"If that is your wish Edwardsan" She smiled shyly and went to change into her working kimono.

Remembering we must wash first before entering the huge tub. I set up the little stool and filled the buckets with hot water. Hakari came in so I stripped off my clothes and sat on the stool. She washed me and I stood up turning to her "Now you my little geisha" at first she refused but I gave her a mates look and she bowed her head and took off the kimono.

"The bathing suit too" she let it slide to the floor and sat on the stool. I mimicked everything she did to me. Then I stepped into the tub and held out my hand to her.  
"You are so lovely my little doll" I said reverently

"As are you Edwardsan" she replied softly.

Sitting together on the wooden bench running around inside the tub we both relaxed.

"Now my dearest, I have something to ask of you"

"Yes Master Edward"

"Can you stay Hakari until the time comes for my cygnet to be born into the Swan she was always meant to be? Is it too much to ask of you?"

"Edwardsan are you saying you don't know if you will love the plain American girl or that you will only love the fairy tale Geisha?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, breaking my heart. She misunderstood me damn it.

"Oh my darling NO! I love my Swan more than words can say. But I want her to be born when I change her. She will from that moment on be Isabella Masen Volturi and that means a lot in our world. But now as we learn each other I would like her to feel safe and be what is comfortable to her. If you desire to burn those robes then so be it and I will love my blue jean wearing girl just as much"

Thinking about this she finally looked up at me,

"Can I be both? In public while we are here, I would feel better as Hakari but here in this room, our room I want to be both, Bella and her other half. Both of which love her Edwardsan. Just like he is two people to me, a fierce Vampire prince, and my sweet loving man, does that make sense?" She had her head bowed and was waiting like the sweetheart she was inside for me to make or break her heart.

"Yes it does, can we keep the robes and traditions for our own home sometimes. I love them and have never felt as peaceful as when you are my Geisha sweet girl"

Then I kissed her and caressed her face, "My Geisha, My Little Love"

Thinking I could bring her a little pleasure while we were in this wonderful tub. I let my fingers slowly work their way down to her folds. Pulling her unto my lap with one arm I explored her body with the other. All the while stretching her opening a little, and gently rubbing her clit all the time I'm whispering sweet endearments in her ear. I felt her tighten up and saw her fear in her eyes, not knowing what to expect. "Let it happen, darling Ssh" in seconds she was clamping down on my fingers I covered her mouth with mine as she cried out.

"Edward that was…." She stopped and kissed me so hard and so deeply I was greatly pleased with her.

Picking her up and exiting the tub, we dried each other off I gave her a band tee shirt I like to sleep in and I put on sleep pants. Tugging her hand we walked to the bed. Slipping in beside her she was asleep in seconds. I held her all night long, resting and allowing my mind to relax for once. She didn't talk at all she was so tired and I hope relaxed for that is what I wanted to do to her.

Waking in the morning Hakari fixed us all a wonderful breakfast with Chouko's help. Alice asked them to teach her the ceremony they agreed to perform for our family tonight when they arrive. I told them they were going with us to the company and if they wanted they could go as Geisha's. Peter had never seen her as a Geisha either of them. Yes they would be honored to serve us there today. Alice went with them to help them get ready.

"Jasper, I am going with them today to the shop where they get their clothes. If I can I want a nice kimono for them and me to wear tonight to welcome everyone here. Also can we have a couple of guards with us? We don't know how people might react to today's news about the company" Alice informed him.

"Alice you are so right, you won't need guards we'll go with you. I wish to order her several more fancy and every day kimonos. Peter, will you come with us too?" I proclaimed

"Hey wait, me too, I want Alice to get some pretty ones too. So Alice we are all going today, how does that sound?" Jasper added.

We looked up and there were two of the loveliest Geisha's in all Japan at least to us they were. Hakari is wearing a lilac kimono, with a silver obi and Chouko is wearing a pale yellow one with a dark blue obi. I went and put on a gray suit with a purple tie I didn't think I'd wear but now it's perfect. Coming out of our room I see Peter in a Blue suit with a yellow and blue tie. Winking at me as he finishes tying it. Jasper has his favorite black suit with a multicolored tie. Alice's dress is chic and pretty in black with a sash of many colors. Laughing because we match each other we climb in the limo ready to face the day.

Everyone was skittish when we arrived, but between Alice and our Sweethearts they were soon working and acting normal. I don't think either girl was aware of the eyes that followed their every move. Alice said that was because many had never seen a real Geisha except on TV or maybe in a magazine.

We were treated like kings by our darlings today they brought our coffee and served it like they would any other _Master _they had been assigned to. They greeted our visitor's, _the two old souls_ at the elevators and impressed the older men greatly. One even asked if he could buy Hakari. Peter was fast to point out these two beauties were our wives, earning my congratulations and apologies for asking such a question. It was all I could do not to kill him right there. _Old Soul_ or not she was my mate after all.

They were older when changed but carried a dignity rarely seen today. I would love to see them decked out in the clothing of their times. Mr. Fujita who owned the shipping companies was very interested in partnering the shipping arm of our new companies. Even though Vampires were "out" he had preferred to continue his recluse lifestyle. He told us he lived in a 500 year old fortress far from anyone. Traditional dress, food, and manners were the way he ran his household. His mate was younger than him by 200 years had given birth to a son before he changed her and now within his household there were many generations both human and vampire living together.

Mr. Matsuda was a different character all together. Fierce and very dynamic, he was the same samurai today, as he was 400 years ago. Even though they came dressed in business suits, you could feel the knowledge and strength of character coming off them both in waves. Matsuda was taken with Hakari, so much so I was getting angrier by the minute. He seemed to think she would succumb to his charms and forsake her interest in me. His contribution to all of this was to provide both vampire and human workers at the headquarters, the labs, and most of all here at our home. Ones we could trust with our lives or so he assured us over tea.

After they left with farewells and a contract signed between us, we were now shipping partners Jazz told me the look on my face almost gave Matsuda a stroke. They may be _Old Souls_ but even they know not to mess with a man's mate. We also were in business with him; soon his vampire's would be filling empty spaces in our building and here at the house and gardens.

Lunch was a nice affair we did everything Jazz suggested and people were thrilled to get housing and new benefits. In the afternoon we headed to the dress makers used by the girls House. Entering there, we three men were led to comfy chairs, and handed coffee. A lady brought out a cart full of fabric to order from. They held up and draped it over each girl and we said yes or no. Pretty easy so far, I asked the owner for three formal kimonos for each lady. Then Peter asked if they had any already made for sale. Yes they had several. We bought four more with all the pieces that went with them. We also ordered casual and formal ones for us to wear with or without slacks underneath.

Alice was so happy to be included as a sister she was dry sobbing when we left. Going for a walk to window shop before returning to the offices, I spied a jewelry store. Entering we just let them look around hoping they would give us some clue as to what kind of jewelry they liked.

Hakari kept looking at a tray off to the side, when she wandered over to look with Alice I asked the clerk to show me what she tried on. Wedding rings very old fashioned, I loved every ring in that tray. She had tried on two but rubbed her fingers over one three times before smiling and walking away. Perfect then I know the ring set. Having her write in on the back of their card I tucked it away and went to look with her at fans they had on display.

"Edwardsan, I know a dance but need two fans. These are not too expensive yet are so lovely may I have two so I can dance for your family? Chouko knows a different one as well but like me we were not allowed to own anything, it was loaned to us for "business". I guess I must return these kimonos to her soon"

"Pick the fans you like and two for Chouko's dance. No you will not return a thing to that horrid hag. I won't budge, she gets nothing. I'm still considering killing her for selling you both'

"Master!" she was shocked

"Hakari you are mine, I defend what is mine! So do us all. We are jealous and possessive by nature so be careful what you say next. I am the head of our house sweetheart and she hurt what is mine" I gave her a very direct look.

"Edwardsan I was just going to say I didn't want you to lose sleep over such an evil woman or the men she had working in your company that spied on us and sent the kidnappers to our house that night"

I spun her to look at me "How do you know they work in the company?"

"I heard them tell each other Mr. Tanaka sent them via the communications man at the office"

I wanted to smash every case in this store but was afraid she would be terrified of me. Peter was there taking my arm,

"Brother what is it?"

Telling him what she just told me, he was livid.

"Oh we'll weed that bastard out today"

We headed back to the office, after buying the fans. Alice also wanted two of them as well.


End file.
